Many fluid applicators, particularly ink applicators have been developed for use by persons to mark various paper products, for example bingo cards and bingo paper. While the prior art applicator bottles are suitable for their intended purposes, such bottles or containers nevertheless still leave something to be desired from the standpoint of applicators which are convenient, fun and easy to hold. Particularly desirable would be applicators which are decorative and provide a display which changes as the marker is turned from its upright storage position to an inverted position for use in marking products.
Multi compartment container packages of various constructions are known. However, in such packages, for example squeeze bottles, the material is discharged from both containers in the package. Such packaging is also known for use in the field of laundry detergent for washing machines. Again, the contents of both compartments are discharged. It would be advantageous to provide a dual chambered container in which only the contents of one container or compartment are dispensed or discharged whereas the contents of the other container or compartment remain in the package.